POTC: AWE my version
by Foreveraharmonyfan
Summary: This is my version, of how the movie should've been. JE all the way. Its going to PG for right now. It might change later on.
1. Chapter 1

This is completely AU from what happened in AWE. Cause frankly I hated how it ended. Hated the way the writers didn't put more Sparrabeth in. And frankly I hated the movie all together. Some of the info may be linked to the movie. Just not all of it.

I don't own any of the characters. Cause if I did. Then Jack and Elizabeth would've been together. Indeed they would've.

Chapter 1 - Going to the Locker

It had been a few months, since Barbossa and the crew went off to search for Jack Sparrow. Or rather Captain Jack Sparrow. And they had ended up going to Singapore. Why? Because the song had been sung. The one that all the nine pirate lords had to respond to. All of them, even though Sao Feng wasn't willing to answer to it, did. Even if he had some part to play in it. But now. They were on there way. Will and Elizabeth weren't talking. Nor did they bother to. Both of them knew that what happened, as the Kraken took down the Pearl, was the moment they died. Or rather their love for eachother died. It was impossible to remend it or even fix it. And they decided it was best to part ways. Even though, deep down that is, Will still loved her. Still cared for her, but it was different for Elizabeth. Her heart belonged to another. That being Captain Jack Sparrow.

It happened to be the day, that everyone was starting to give up on finding the Captian, when Will saw something. More like he saw the water dropping off, and they were picking up speed. Why? He wasn't sure, but when he ran up to the front of the small Singapore boat, he noticed that they were gaining speed. And fast. And then realized that it wasn't because of the speed they were going, it was because they were at a waterfall. Or rather the ocean did a sudden drop down. He ran to the front of the boat, and over to Barbossa. The man seemed to be in his own little world. And didn't seem to be all that worried about the fact that the ship was about to fall to its doom.

"Barbossa! We're gaining speed!"

Will told him, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world, and that Barbossa needed to know this. Even though the Captain, did infact know this, he just didn't think there was any point of trying to turn the boat around, when there was no one where to go in the first place. Elizabeth stood in the background, wondering what was going on, and then looked out towards the ocean, noticing that they were about to fall to their doom, but then again she smiled. _Maybe this was the way to get Jack back, maybe this was the point of no return and that they were going to the place where he was._ She thought to herself, as she sat there completely still, awaiting for it to happen.

"Aye! We are."

Barbossa said to him, not looking at the man, but instead looked out towards the ocean, and laughed as William started giving out orders for them, but he basically belayed it all. And they all ended up grabbing onto something, as the boat fell off the edge of the water and down below. Elizabeth held onto the rope, that was next to her, for dear life, as the world went into darkness, and all the sound was blocked out. It was hard to tell if they made it or not, until they heard waves and gasping of breaths. They had made it. Made it to the place, where Jack was held prisoner.

"I don't see, Jack."

Elizabeth said, once she was on the shore, dragging her dripping wet body onto it, and falling over once she was there. All she could see was sand. Sand for miles and miles and nothing more. If Jack was here, then where would he be and exactly how was he going to get to them. She sat there, no longer wanting to stand around, as everyone else was doing at the moment. She put some sand in her hands, and played with it, because there was nothing else to do, except wait. Waiting was all she was doing now, and she was frankly tired of it, because she just wanted to see Jack. No matter what he was like. Or how mad he was at her, for what she had done to him. All those many months ago.

"Witty Jack. Is closer den you tink."

Came the voice of Tia Dalma, several moments later, which made Elizabeth stand on her feet, and watch for the man who she cared about the most. And the more they stood there, looking out towards the sandy dunes before them, the more she became anxious. The more she wanted to see him, talk to him, and tell him that she was sorry. Even if a part of her didn't really think it was necessary to say it, when she had told him, not so long ago that she wasn't.

"Is that...blimey its the Pearl."

Gibbs said as he ran over to the rest of the crew that was next to Tia Dalma and Barbossa. Both of them waiting and watching as the Black Pearl came down the sand dune, and then off into the water. Elizabeth seemed unsure, at that moment, to go over to the rest of them, as Jack came out of water, from rowing on the dingy to them. But she ran over to the group, without even a glance back at William, and was the first to greet Captain Jack Sparrow. The man she had...condemned to death.

"Jack."

Elizabeth said to him, after he had said something to Gibbs. He happened to think it was all a dream. A mirage, until she said something. He looked at her, then around, and then back to her, before smiling. Maybe he wasn't that mad at her, as she thought he was. She thought to herself, as she gazed at him. She wanted nothing more than to touch him, to hold him, and a strong urge to kiss him went over her. But she kept herself together. As the two just...stared at eachother. For what seemed like an enternity.

"Elizabeth."

Jack said to her, not sure what else to say to her at the moment, except smile. He then broke their gaze, and looked at the rest of them. Wondering if they only came to save him, or there because they had to be. His eyes landed briefly on William's. Wondering what was wrong with him, but then again. He had a feeling what it was about. Elizabeth. And it seemed by the way they hadn't stood next to eachother, or once glanced at one another, that they weren't on the best of speaking terms. And it made him curious as to know why. But he didn't bother to ask about it.

After awhile of just talking to the crew. About why they had come for him. Which, he found out had to do with the Brethren Court, and the song had been sung. It was no point in arguing, for the most part, so they headed back to the Pearl. His ship, his crew. And even though Barbossa was amoung them, he seemed rather reserved. So much, that it amazed Jack as to why he hadn't fought for the Pearl. But it didn't matter. It made Jack happy as they sailed out onto the open waters.

To be contined...

AN: I hope you liked the first chapter. Please R & R. The following chapters will be in Elizabeth's point of view. Or maybe Jack's. It'll depend.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the postive reviews. :) The story will be based on Jack's pov from now on.

Once again I don't own POTC. If I did well Jack and Elizabeth would be together. Indeed.

Chapter 2 - On the Pearl

Jack had been avoiding her from the time he got onto the ship, making himself busy. Only because he didn't know how to bring the topic of what had happened, a few months prior to his death, only because he didn't want to go over to her and talk to her. He looked intensly at the map, that Barbossa had gotten from Singapore, were he kept trying to figure out what was the main point of the whole thing. He looked up, noticing that Elizabeth was sitting down. On one of the stairs. He was about to get up, go over to her, and do the talk then, but he put his focus back on the map. He had to figure it out. He just had to figure it out, or it would drive him crazy. Even though it was already.

He move the circle like things, around. Wondering what was the next piece of the puzzle. Until he thought of a sudden idea. He moved them in a different direction. Or a few pieces of it, before suddenly realizing what he had to do. Even though it was rather stupid and silly in the first place.

"Up is down. Well that's just maddingly unhelpful."

He said to himself, before a few of him. Mirages to be exact, began talking to him. He was half listening after the mention of rum. He then looked around. Noticing that everyone was basically doing there own thing, and he took it as the time they needed to get back to their world. Or they would probably be stuck here. Forever. Maybe an eternity, without any water or rum or food. Especially rum, he thought to himself. He shivered at the thought, before getting up from his seat that he was sitting on.

"Oi! What's that over there?"

He asked them, as he ran to the side of the ship. He managed to get Gibbs to follow him, but when he asked what it was, he ran to the other side. And some more of them followed. He looked towards, or briefly glanced towards the stairs that Elizabeth was sitting on, to see if she was still there. She was, but with a look of what in the world was going on. But he continued to keep running. Back and forth. Until basically the whole ship was starting to rock at a great speed. All of them had joined in, except for Ragetti and Pintel. He didn't bother to look at where they were at, but he had a feeling it was probably a stupid idea, that wouldn't work out.

After the ship had tipped over. And they were all under water, Jack looked towards Elizabeth again. He noticed that she was looking at him. A questioning look in her eyes, but nothing more that that, as she looked away from him. He sighed inwardly, knowing that they would have to talk soon. Sooner rather than later. He then noticed something, out of the corner of his eye. The water. It was moving towards them with a great speed, and before he could register what had happened. They were on the other side again. Back in their world as they knew it. He got quickly to his feet, and noticed that Elizabeth had landed right next to him. He offered her his hand.

"Thank you."

Elizabeth said to him, with a small smile on her face. He just nodded at her not saying anything to her, just as Barbossa turned around and raised his pistols at them. And then they all followed him. A short speech came. Which he had to have his say in it, before their guns shot off nothing but water. He was really hoping to have shot the man, who thought the Black Pearl was him, but was now frustrated that there was no gunpowder in it. None at all.

"Clean out of gunpowder. I suppose we can get some later."

Gibbs said to all of them, just as everyone started to walk off. Jack looked over towards where Elizabeth was. She had gone back over to the stairs, and sat down on them. He sighed, wondering how long he could go before he had to force himself to talk to her. Say something to her. Anything at least. He hadn't known that Tia Dalma was watching him, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at the mysterious woman, and gave her a brief smile.

"If ye want de girl, Jack. Talk to 'er. And don't tell me ye don't want 'er. Cause ye do, witty Jack."

Tia said to him, with a smirk of a smile playing acros her features. He sighed in frustration, wishing he had never met her before, but then again he knew he had no other choice. So he walked off, without saying anything to her. Knowing there was nothing to be said to that. She was right afterall.

Once he got to the stairs, he sat down next to her. It was a different scene this time. Afterall, he didn't have a bottle of rum and she looked slightly more upset this time. More because of what she did to him, and whatever else was bothering him. He sighed, what seemed the thousandth time to him that day, as he looked at her. They both locked eye contact, but neither said a word. He had once told her that they were _Peas in a pod_. And he meant that. He just didn't realize how much he meant that, until now.

"Lizzie. Do ye want to talk about what ye did to me, love?"

He asked her, after awhile of them simply sitting there. He watched as Will walked below deck with something in his hands. He didn't feel like chasing after him, cause then the chat between him and Elizabeth would probably never happen at all. And they'd probably go there seperate ways, after everything was said and done with. And a part of him was glad of this, but another part wasn't. He wanted to be with her, even if he couldn't dream of making a commitment, but it was bound to happen, sometime soon. And he wanted it to be her. Why? He didn't really know, but he knew he cared about her. A lot.

"I don't know why I did it Jack. I'm sorry that I chained you to your ship. But not about the kiss. I enjoyed it."

Elizabeth told him as she started to curl up into a ball, but he stopped her. He didn't want to see her to do this to herself. Feel guilty about it, even though a part of him would never forgive her for what she had done to him. He was willing to forget about it. Move on and be done with it. But it seemed like she had carried this on her shoulders, so much that there seemed no possible way of letting it go. Unless he said something to her about it. He raised a hand to her face, stroking her cheek gently, knowing it was a bit of a risk to do this, but he didn't care at the moment.

"Love, I forgive ye of what ye did to me. I know I shouldn't, Lizzie, but I am. So can I see the old Lizzie again? Not this gloomy one, savvy?"

Jack said to her, hoping that this was good enough for her to be cherry again. And it seemed to work, because she looked a little more like she had done before hand. The one he had seen, before he was doomed to his death. He looked at her, for a brief moment, before getting up again. And walking to the captain's quarters. It was his ship. It his crew and hopefully _his_ woman sometime soon. In the near future. He sighed, thinking he was way over his head. And that he needed some rest. He deserved it, but the day that he had died. Consumed him. And it took him awhile before he could fall asleep. Or some kind of sleep, that didn't seem to peaceful to him. But it was still sleep, none the less.

To be continued...

AN. I hope you liked this chapter. )


	3. Chapter 3

I love you guys. Thanks for the postivie feedbacks. Especially the ones, that I rp with on my Jack Sparrow account. :D

Anyways here's the next chapter. And also...I don't own POTC or the characters. But I would like to own Johnny Depp. teeeheee.

Chapter 3 - Waking up from a nightmare and seeing dead people

Jack had been asleep. He was still asleep, when something happened. Or rather he began to dream of the day that he had died again. Only Elizabeth was crying, sobbing, in a state of tears. He wasn't sure what to do or say to her. But he tried to reach out. But he found mist. Mist like fog was clouded around him. It was hazy, and he could smell the salt of the ocean. And feel the wind of the air on his face. But something was off. Something was just...different.

_"Lizzie?! Lizzie?! What are ye..."_

_He stopped talking as a painful slap on the face came. He looked around. He saw her. But yet it didn't look like her. He closed his eyes, hoping this would be all over, but it wasn't. Another painful slap came, and he could feel the sting now more than ever, but he didn't say anything. He just couldn't. So he stood there, with his hand chained to the mast of the ship. He gulped, as he re-opened his eyes. There she was again. Crying and sobbing. He looked away from her, but found that he couldn't move at all. When did these appear? He thought to himself, as the bindings around him appeared out of thin air. He closed his eyes again, wanting it to go away._

_"Jack ye deserve dis. Ye deserve it. We should've never rescued ye."_

_Came the voice of what he thought to be Elizabeth, but it was someone else's voice. He gasped for breathe as he re-opened his eyes noticing that it wasn't Elizabeth anymore. But of Tia Dalma. She looked inhuman, more like a goddess. His gulped once more, wondering if this was actualy happening or if he was back in the Locker again. He had similar dreams, of him being like this. Trapped on his ship again, but it was different this time around. The mist was now overpowering everything that was infront of his face, and he was becoming blinded. He gasped for breathe, as he felt another slap. But this time on his arm. It was worse than the one that he got on his face. It hurt more._

_"Stop. Please. Why are ye doin' this to me. I'm the Capn' of this said ship, and I deserve to know, savvy?"_

_He said hoping that the person would stop the nonsense and leave him be. But he heard a laugh. A frightening one. He cringed, wishing this was over. That he was just dead already. And then a face, appeared out of the mist. The choking clouded mist. It was Elizabeth. She was looking sad. Almost to the point were she didn't even look like herself. Jack shook his head, slightly, but noticed that he binds had disappeared. He looked around, wondering when they disappeared and why he hadn't even noticed it. He tried to open his mouth, but felt like he couldn't talk. It scared him even more._

_He watched as Elizabeth was about to say something to him, but nothing came out of it. It seemed as if she was telling him over and over again that she was sorry. Then the face of Tia, Will, Barbossa, and many more appeared before him. He wasn't sure what was going on. He closed his eyes, tightly. Wishing them to go all away. Wanting them to go away and leave him alone. Forever. _

He woke up with a start. Drenching in sweat, as he looked around him. He was in his bed, on the Black Pearl again. But now it was in better terms, or in a way it was. He got up, looked around for anything that might jump out at him. Before going to his wardrobe. Picked out a new shirt, took off his old, and then put the new one on, as he walked over to the table and put on his effects. He shivered slightly, wondering why he had to have a dream. One that didn't even make sense to him. He gulped, as he put on his hat, and headed out of the cabin. He walked onto deck, noticing it was dark out.

"Gibbs. Do ye know where we be at, mate?"

He asked him, hoping he wouldn't notice anything, like the sweat lines that had gone down his face. He didn't see the importance of doing so. Gibbs looked at him, for a brief moment, before looking back out towards the waters. He looked himself, and noticed were exactly they were. It was the dead. Many of them, on dingy's floating away to wherever they went. He walked over to where Elizabeth was at. But didn't say anything. He just watched. As he tried to not think about the confusing dream he just had. But then something, that he never thought he'd ever see happen. Did. It was the governor, of Port Royale, and by the looks of it. Elizabeth had seen it to. He cringed at the look that had come over her face. She seemed so...happy.

"Father. Father! Over here. Father!"

Elizabeth's desperate cries to him, were said, as she tried to get his attention. It worked, but he didn't listen to what he was saying. He just watched her. Seeing the denial on her face. He sighed inwardly, knowing he had to say something to her. Something fast or she end up doing something she would end up regretting in a matter of moments.

"Elizabeth. We're not back."

He told her, as he put a hand on her shoulder. He wanted to wrap her up into a hug, when she gave him a look of _he is to, Jack. He is._ Which made him want to scream, or run off back to his cabin, so he wouldn't have to look at the pained look on her face. But in a matter of moments. She ran over to where a rope was at. And threw it down to him. He gulped, knowing this wasn't going to turn out to well. He looked back at the rest of them, before he ran up the stairs and took her into his arms.

"Lizzie. He's dead. I'm sorry ye had to see this, but there's no way we can get him back."

He said to her, as he looked her in the eyes. He wanted to take away the sadness, the hurt, and the pain away from her eyes. But he couldn't. He didn't know if he was able to. He looked at the rest of them, noticing the pure anger on William's face. He took Elizabeth's hand, and put it in Will's. As much as he hated doing what he just did. They were better off with eachother, than he was with her. He walked back downstairs and went over to where the helm of the ship was. Placing a hand on it. He didn't bother to look back at them. None of them. Especially her.

"Jack!"

Elizabeth said, as she ran up to him a few moments later. He looked at her, wondering what she wanted, or if it was anything at all.

"Lizzie. I'm sorry ye had to see that, but don't thank me. Just go back to William. Everything will be fine."

Jack told her, with a small smile on his face. But the look on her's was diferent. It was as if she knew how he was feeling at the moment, and wasn't going anywhere. She stepped closer to him, until there was no space between them. At all. They stared at eachother, for a while, before he walked off from her. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kiss her, not with everyone basically watching him. He went below deck, and hid in one of the many cells. He wanted nothing more to do with her at the moment. She was the cause of his confused and messed up problems, and he wanted nothing more to get away from her. For awhile at least.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this chapter. I think it kinda sucked but R & R


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. ) Here's the next chapter. Oh and I'm making Jack show his emotions, not a lot, just to the point where you want to hug him. I just hope you all like the way I'm heading with his character.

I don't POTC or the characters. Or the people who made the movies.

Chapter 4 - Turn of events

Jack had been below deck, for awhile, not wanting to be bothered, but knew that he would have to come up on deck soon. He sighed, wishing that he could just hide for a little while longer, but knew he had no other choice. He always knew he was going to have to face her sometime soon, whether he liked it or not. And the fact that she had broken a bearer to his heart, that he had promised he would never love another, except for his beloved Pearl, the sea, and freedom. But somewhere down the road, that had changed. The fact that he wanted nothing more, but to have her, was scaring him. _What had happened to the man, back in the Locker, when he wanted nothing more that to just kill her. Kill her for what she had done to him? _He thought to himself, as he climbed up the stairs to go to the upper deck.

Once he was there. He saw her. Saw her looking absouletely depressed and saddened, and he had to turn away from her. To look away from the look on her face, before going to the helm of the ship, were Barbossa and Gibbs were at. Cotton was nowhere in sight, which made him glad for once. He never really liked the man and his parrot to begin with.

"We be headin' to the isle over yonder, Jack. And once we be gettin' what were there for. We be headin' to Ship wreck cove."

Barbossa told him, as he rolled up the map, and then made ready to get some dingy's to sail out to the small island that was before them. Jack looked over at it, and noticed it. The foul and loathsome creature that he had cut his way out of, just by his small sword. He had used his pistol, but it had only one shot, so it was point blank useless afterwords to use, but seeing it in the distance. Made him want to run, to hide, and go back to the Locker, even if that sounded really horrible to him at the moment. But a second later, he climbed into the dingy, and waited silently to go onto shore.

It didn't take long, before they made it to shore and he looked away from the beast of a monster, that was the Kraken, when they stepped on land, but Barbossa seemed to want to go over to it. It was like...it was planned and he hated the man for that. Especially with that knowing look on his stupid face of his. They kept getting closer and closer to it, until they were right infront of it. He cringed at the sight of it, the stink of it, and the many gashes on the side of it.

"I never thought I see this again."

He said to himself, more than anyone else, as Pintel and Ragetti acted like children, running on the beasts tentacle like legs. He sighed inwardly, wishing he could go away from this thing now. And not stand here any longer than needed be, but once he tried to move away, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked around and noticed that Barbossa was looking at him. He seemed to be different, seemed to hold a different personia about him, than the man that hated him. Just for that moment, he seemed to be like a friend and a mentor. Not the pirate and captain that he was known to be.

"Ye know Jack. Ye got to stop runnin' from yer problems and face them. Ye can't always...run away."

Barbossa told him like it was the most basic point in the world at the moment, and it was also a proven point. Even if Jack didn't want to admit it, he knew deep down that the man beside him, was telling the truth. And he hated him for doing that.

"It always seems better to run away from me problems. Unlike ye, it works fer me."

He told him, with a smirk of a smile on his face, before walking away and then into the jungle. He didn't want to hear what he had to say anymore. Basically because it was pointless do so and he had no point of listening to a man, who he hated the most in the world, besides Davy Jones. He shivered slightly, at the fact of even thinking about the man, and wished he hadn't, but would have to face him sooner or later. He cursed under his breathe as he made his way to a small pond, with everyone following from behind. But he stopped when he saw a man, laying facedown into the water. And Barbossa stepped forward, placed a finger into the water, and spat it back out once it was in his mouth.

"Its poisoned."

Barbossa said to them, and the men that were from Singapore, looked at Jack. Like it was his fault, and he cowered some. Not like the fact that they thought it was his idea and his fault for putting them in this mess. When really it wasn't, even if he had the ship, and crew to go along with.

"He's the Capn', not me."

He replied in a smug voice, as they made there way back to the beach, of the island. And noticed that there was another ship in the midst. It seemed to be a Naby Vessel and then other one. At least two ships were surrounding the Pearl, which made him feel like a puppy that got told no over and over again, and he was about to run into the jungle, never to come back, when he felt a hand grab his shoulder, roughly, and drag him to the dingy. He had no choice, but to go back with them, and see what was going on.

What he saw, when they made it back onto the Pearl, was something that he didn't want to be apart of. At all. He immediately hid behind Barbossa, at the sight of Sao Feng. But it wasn't long before he was discovered, cowering behind Barbossa's back. He tried to make it seem like he wasn't scared, or worried, but he wasn't to sure if he had managed it that well.

"You've payed me great debt, Sparrow."

Feng said to him, as he looked at him, with an evil smirk of a smile playing on his face. The look made Jack feel more guilty and shameful of his doings, than ever before, but he played his part cool and collected. Even if he didn't feel like it.

"That doesn't sound like me at all."

He said to him, as if he had no clue what the man was talking about, before he was punched in the nose. His nose dislocated, before he put it back into place, even though it hurt some, he still managed to place it back into its socket. But once he looked back at Sao Feng, he wondered what the man was up to. And why there was another ship amoungst them, if it was just him and his men.

"An old friend wants to see ye, Jack."

Sao Feng said to him, a few moments later, after Jack had asked if anyone had come to save them just because they missed them. A few of them had raised their hands, but the one person he was hoping to see raise their hand. Didn't. And they briefly shared eye contact, but nothing more than that. He wanted nothing more, to talk to her. Say he was sorry for running off the night before, but he couldn't. He had been dragged off towards the navy vessel.

Once he was inside, he found himself face to face with Beckett. The one man, he was hoping to **never** see again, but he was wrong. He did infact see him. Standing right there, as if he knew what he was wanting. Afterall, he had immediately started searching for the chest, once he was inside the cabin, but he seemed to know what he was looking for. Which made him lie and it went on from there.

"I give ye William, for the price of havin' Elizabeth, aboard me ship."

He told the man, who seemed to have a smirk on his face. One that made Jack want to wipe it off, but he had asked for a bargain and that was what he was giving him. A bargain. Will Turner for Elizabeth Swann. He just hoped that it wasn't to late for that to happen. He wasn't sure what was going on, on his ship. But he didn't have a good feeling about it. At all.

"Why Elizabeth, Jack?"

Beckett asked him, in a curious voice. And it went on from there. A deal here and there, but then when it came to the compass. He wasn't sure about the whole thing. It was thrown back and forth until, he finally got it back. A shot was rang. A cannonball shot had been fired somewhere in the midst of their talk, which made Jack and Beckett look around.

"Who am I?"

He asked the man, a few second later. And when he didn't get an answer, and a weird look from Beckett, he decided to answer for him.

"I'm Capn' Jack Sparrow."

And with another shot rang, nearly missing the both of them, he ran up to the upper deck. And to where he saw a canonball machine, fire missle, on the deck. And immediately go to work, before getting a stick and was about to light it up, when he heard Beckett's voice.

"Your mad."

Beckett told him, as he watched him light up the end of the cannonball machine, and Jack just smirked at him.

"Thank goodness for that, or this'll probably never work."

He told him, as it went off a few seconds later, and he rose into the air, spinning around, until he landed onto the pearl. Near the helm of it, or rather did. He laughed silently to himself, as he watched everyone look around for him. And once they saw him, they all look bewildred at him. Wondering how he had landed up there.

"And that was without a single drop of rum."

Jack said to them all, as he hopped down, from where he was, and walked over to William. He told them to send him below deck, and looked over at Barbossa, for a moment before searching the deck. For anyone that was missing. And noticed she wasn't amoung them. He gulped, wondering if she was below deck, but something told him she wasn't. He sighed inwardly, before walking downstairs, and then busied himself, by doing absouletely nothing. As he heard Barbossa shout orders. For the first time in a long time, Captain Jack Sparrow, didn't care whether Barbossa was captaining his ship or if anyone was wanting to know what had happened. All he wanted right now, was to talk to Elizabeth. Apologize to her and maybe something more. He sighed once more, before walking to the railing and looked out at the vast blue ocean before him. Wondering if he would ever see her again.

AN: Please read and review. ) I hope you liked this chapter. I promise that Jack and Lizzie will be together soon. Just not until the next chapter, or the chapter after that. Or the next. haha. So just stay tuned and see what happens. :D


End file.
